Strength in Family
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Remus and Tonks got married and have a baby girl. But when a letter arrives one morning Tonks worries that her daughter won't have a normal life. In loving memory of one of my favorite couples! You will be missed dearly!
1. family

_**Strength in Family**_

Summary: Remus and Tonks got married and have a baby girl. But when a letter arrives one morning Tonks worries that her daughter won't have a normal life.

Chapter 1 Family

"Wake up!" Yelled a little mousy brown haired girl, who was about four years old, as she jumped up and down on the end of her parents bed in her pink pajamas. "Wake up! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" The little girl could not seem to get her parents to wake up so she made a large leap landing in between her parents hitting each side causing them to wake.

Her mom sat up with a yawn rubbing her eyes, her bubble gum pink hair standing straight up. "Are you awake yet?" The little girl asked sitting on her knees in between her parents.

"Five more minutes." Her father said turning over.

"Daddy! Wake up!" The little girl yelled lunging on top of her dad.

"Amelia let your dad sleep!" The girls mother said pulling her off her father. Amelia's mom set her in her lap. "How about we give your dad five more minutes to sleep then we'll wake him up and have him make pancakes for breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah!" Amelia yelled and jumped off her mothers lap onto the floor.

"First make sure all your toys are picked up and put away properly."

"Okay, Mommy!" Amelia said and ran out of her parents room.

"Remus, get up! Remus!"

"Nymphadora, it's to early." Remus said turning over.

"Don't call me that, again! It's Tonks! Now get up!" Tonks said getting up off the bed.

"Okay!" Remus said sitting up with a yawn. His graying hair stood on end as he rubbed his head causing which made it look worse then it already did.

Tonks had open the wardrobe and was pulling out different pieces of clothing in search of something. She pulled out a wrinkled shirt and a pair of torn jeans. She dressed quickly before she left the room.

Remus decided that if he didn't get up and go down stairs to make breakfast he'd have to face his wife and daughter. So he rolled out of bed and walked over to the calendar on the wall above the desk. Upon it was all the fazes of the moon and it showed the full moon in a mere two days. He ran his fingers through his hair, again, in frustration. He wished that some one could make the wolfsbane potion for him but since Snape had shown his true colors, Dumbledore had died, Hermione couldn't figure it out, surprisingly, and Slughorn refused to have any part of making something for a werewolf, he could find no one who could make it properly. Which meant in two days he would be spending the full moon in the Shrieking Shack just like when he was at Hogwarts.

Remus walked away from the calendar to the wardrobe were he pulled out his clothes and quickly dressed. As he pulled on his shirt as his daughter rushed into the room. She was jumping up in down, her freshly done, pigtails flying about. "Daddy! Breakfast!" Amelia yelled at her father before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Remus said picking up the little girl and taking her down the hall, into the living room. He put her down on the floor and made his way into kitchen. Tonks stood next to the sink with a letter in her hands, the look on her face told Remus that something was wrong. "Tonks, what's wrong?"

"Here, read this!" Tonks answered handing the letter to her husband.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,

We here at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries wish for you to bring your daughter in for a simply test to determine if she will once a month transform into a werewolf. Please stop by this afternoon so that Healer Brook can do the test. Please be here at three to get the test done, and you will be out within twenty minutes.

From,

Receptionist Porter

"Is this bad?" Remus asked a little confused.

"No, but I mean what if she comes back positive for being a werewolf, then what? She can't go to Hogwarts, because there is no Dumbledore to help her. I mean now that McGonagall is retired no other teacher will make the effort to help her." Tonks said, tears showing in her eyes.

"Don't cry, it'll be okay!" Remus said raping his arms around Tonks. He comforted her as tears silently fell down her face.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out this afternoon." Tonks said as she broke away from Remus and left the kitchen, with tears still in her eyes.

Remus ran another hand through his messy, graying hair before he started in on breakfast. He was putting the pile of pancakes on the table when his wife and daughter came into the kitchen. It was silent through breakfast and it was half way through clean up that the silence was broken.

"Since we have to go to London any way this afternoon, I thought that we could stop by Diagon Alley, so I can pick some stuff up." Tonks said as she waved her wand so the dishes would dry and put themselves away. She seem to have picked up a knack for house hold spells after being married for almost six years.

"Okay, so why don't we just have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Whatever." Tonks said as the final dish put its self away. At that moment a barn owl flew in through the open window above the sink. It dropped a letter of heavy parchment on the counter in front of Tonks. With a sigh she open the letter and began to read. "Damn!"

"What's up?" Remus asked.

"They need me to come in, there's just been a big break in my case. If I make the list of things I need from Diagon Alley, can you pick them up?" Tonks asked her husband.

"Sure," Remus said. Once again there goes our family time because the damn Aurors can't manage half a day without her. Remus thought as Tonks left the kitchen to get her robes and make her list of things she needed.

"I need a book from Flourish and Blotts- 'The American Wizarding World and It's Many Magical Towns', money from Gringotts, new dress robes for everyone, new quill and ink (preferably black), and more floo powder." Tonks said out loud as she made the list. "Think that's everything." Tonks walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her black robes and pulled them on. She picked up her list and made her way back to the kitchen, having left her wand in there. Once she had pocked it, she went in the living room, and handed the list to Remus who was sitting on the couch next to his daughter with a children's book open on their laps.

Remus read over the list before speaking. "Why does it say dress robes for everyone?" Remus said looking up. "And what's with the book?"

"The book I need for work, there's a town in the states that keep calling about this guy who fits the description of a escaped Death Eater, and the robes are for the Auror Ball. I told you about that last week, it's were they honor the year's best Auror and best Training Auror, and I was invited along with my family." Tonks said placing her hands on her hips. He never listen when she told him about these things.

"Amelia included?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but you'll have to get your new robes later." Remus said pocketing the list.

"I'll get mine on the way home if I have time." Tonks said. She leaned forward and kissed her daughter, then kissed her husband before she apparated out of the house.

"Mommy going to work?" Amelia asked looking at her father.

"Afraid so, but that means that you and I can go shopping and maybe you can get something if your good."

A/N: Thanxs for reading and hoped you like but I won't know unless you review: )


	2. Shopping

**Strength in Family**

**A/N: To Koolchamp: Thanxs for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.**

**To HarryPotterNumberOneFan: Thanxs for the review and here's the next chapter. Chapter 3 up soon.**

**Chapter 2 Shopping**

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Amelia yelled as she ran into the living room in a pale lavender dress and white shoes. Her mousy brown hair in pigtails with dark pink ribbons, flying around her head.

"Okay, were going to use floo powder." Remus said handing the little girl her black cloak, which she put on as her father pulled on his black clock. "Ready?"

"Yep!" The little four year old said as her dad picked her up. With his free hand Remus picked up a pinch of floo powder from the running low cup on the mantel before stepping into the fire place. Remus released the powder shouting, "Leaky Cauldron!" In a whirl of green fire the two vanished.

Both came out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron covered in soot. Remus placed his daughter on the ground dusting both of them off. He took her hand once the soot had been removed and lead her to a table. Remus placed the little girl in a chair before sitting next to her.

"What can I get you and your lovely lady?" A young girl about eighteen with long blonde hair to her waist and sky blue eyes who was the waitress.

"What's today's special?" Remus asked the young lady.

"Um. . . . One second!" The girl said and walked over to the bar and talked to the bar tender, Tom.

"Tom says that chicken soup." The girl said walking back over to the table.

"Two bowls of soup and I'll have a glass off fire whiskey and she'll take a small glass of milk." Remus said as the blonde girl wrote down order then went over to the bar once more. She handed the order to Tom who quickly filled the order before the waitress returned with a tray with two glasses and two bowls. The girl placed the food on the table then handed a slip of paper to Remus.

He looked at the receipt seeing that the total was five galleons and two sickles. He handed the girl the money before he started in on his soup. Him and his daughter ate in silence before they left to do the shopping. As the two left Remus looked at the cloak. One a clock. There would be just enough time to get all the shopping done before he had to take Amelia to her appointment.

"Where first?" Amelia asked as the two walked through the arch way into a busy street.

"The Bank." Remus told Amelia and took her hand, leading her through the street. Many of the older witches stopped to say how cute Amelia was with her mousy brown hair in pigtail with the dark pink ribbons and how her dark drown eyes shown brightly as she looked around. The older witches made comments to Remus how adorable his daughter was.

He just smiled kindly and continued to lead his daughter along the street towards the large white building looming over the street. It was a short walk to Gringotts but seem to take forever with all the people stopping and complimenting his daughter. All the people seem to be more friendly now that Voldemort was gone for good, thanks to Harry.

The two walked in the bank and up to the counter where a goblin was seated. "How can I help you?" The goblin asked, while Remus felt Amelia move closer to him.

"I need to make a withdraw." Remus said, wrapping his arm around the little girl holding on to his leg.

"Name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes," Remus said pulling a small golden key from his pocket with his free hand.

"Griphook!" The goblin said and another appeared instantly, "Show them to their vault."

"This way please." The goblin called Griphook said leading the two out a door. "Vault number?"

"Nine hundred thirty three." Remus said as the three pilled in a empty cart that wait for them. Once all three were in the cart speed off with Remus holding tight to Amelia. The cart speed along through the tunnels turning left, left, right, left, right until it was to hard to keep track of the way any more how far they had gone deeper and deeper under ground.

The cart started to slow and finally stop. Griphook got out first and Remus followed having Amelia remain in the cart, which she seem hesitant to do. Griphook motion to Remus to hand him the key. Remus took it from his pocket once more and handed it to the goblin who's hand was out stretched. Griphook put the key in the lock and turned it. The door open with tons of green smoke billowing out. Once the smoke cleared pills of money were reviled.

Remus filled a bag of money, which he placed in his pocket, before he climbed back into the cart. He wrapped an arm around Amelia as Griphook got back into the cart. And off it speed.

Once back outside Remus pulled out the list and began to read. He got money so all he had left was the book, robes, quill, ink, and floo powder. "How about we go to the book store first so you can pick up a book for you and we can pick up mum's?" Remus asked the little girl who had a hold his hand.

"Okay!" Amelia said as her dad lead her to the book store down the alley.

The two entered the almost empty store. Books where stacked from the floor to the ceiling, all different colors and sizes, some in different languages and some without any words at all. Amelia immediately released her father's hand and took off to look at the books. "How can I help you?" A male's voice asked from behind Remus.

He turned around to see a young man in his mid twenties with dark black hair and dark midnight blue eyes. He was tall and thin with a set of blue robes that matched his eyes. "Yes, I'm looking for _The American Wizarding World and It's Many Magical Towns_." Remus said reading off the list.

"I'll get that for you, one moment." The young man said turning and walking towards the back.

"Daddy! Can I have this one?" Amelia yelled as she rushed towards her father with a huge book in her hands. She looked tiny next to the large oversized book. She handed the book to her father with some difficulty. He kneeled in front of her taking the books from her.

Remus smiled at her, then read the title of the enormous book. _Wizarding and Muggle Fairy Tales for Everyone_. The book looked like a lot of money but it looked like he'd get the puppy dog eyes from Amelia if he didn't, plus this would give her a reason to behave this afternoon. "Okay, you can have the book but you have to behave the rest of the afternoon or I'll bring it back." Remus said seriously to his daughter.

"Okay, daddy!" Amelia said throwing her arms around her dad in a hug. Remus hugged her back before he broke away.

"Um, sir, here's the book you wanted." The young man said as he approached the two with a medium sized book in his hands.

"Thank you," Remus said standing up and taking the book.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes," Remus said waking over to the register. The young lady behind the counter rang up the two books quietly. Remus paid her the twenty galleons for the two books and she put them in a large bag. Remus took the bag and made his way out of the shop with Amelia following behind him.

Next the two made there way to a small shop that sold floo powder. The two were in and out in two minutes with another bag. After words the two made there way to the shop down the street that sold quills.

Inside was completely empty except the tiny ancient witch that stood, on a pill of books, behind the counter. She smiled warmly to the two as the bell rang as the door closed behind them. "Hello, can I help you?" She said in a Scottish accent.

"No, thank you," Remus said. He looked through the store and decided on a Fwooper's feather quill of orange for Tonks with black ink and a Fwooper's feather quill of lime green for him plus ink that changes from green to blue when you wrote with it which Amelia picked out. Once the two had paid for the quills and ink they left.

Standing outside Remus pulled the list back out. All that was left was the dress robes from Madam Malkin's. Remus steered the little girl towards the shop just up the cobble stone street. The street was not as crowded now as it had been. It appeared that many people had gone home or where in the shops trying to warm up from the cold November weather. There was a slight wind just enough to blow your cloak away from your ankles making them cold.

Taking Amelia's hand he lead her into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A short girl with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail that went down to here shoulders and hard ice blue eyes stood leaning on the counter looking rather bored. She held here self with grace and dignity but didn't seem to care what people thought of the way she acted. Her face was slender with large eyes and full, red painted lips. She was in her early twenties, though she tried to make herself appear older. She wore silver satin robes and crystal blue high heels. The girl looked some what familiar to Remus but he couldn't remember where. She smiled slightly to the two but seem to be think as she looked at Remus. A large smile broke on her face as she walked over. "Professor Lupin?" She asked looking at him.

"Not a Professor any more. Do I know you?" Remus asked a little confused.

"I'm Emma Moon. I was a third year Ravenclaw when you taught at Hogwarts." Emma told Remus the smiling fading slightly as she spoke. It appeared that she didn't like someone to forget her name.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you were the best of _your_ class. You were rather gifted with defense."

"Thank you. And who is this cute little girl?" Emma Moon said kneeling to look at the four year old who hid behind her father.

"I'm sorry, Amelia's a bit shy around strangers, she's my daughter." Remus said wrapping his free arm around his little girl while he hold the day's shopping in the other.

"She's cute," Emma said standing up. "So what do you need today in the way of robes?" Emma asked getting down to business but this may only have been because Madam Malkin came out of the back of the store.

"We need dress robes." Remus said setting the few bags in a chair next to the counter along with his and Amelia's cloaks.

"What color would you like, sir?" Emma asked Remus putting a smile on her face and looking helpful.

"Blue."

"I have the perfect blue for you. It's a dark royal blue." Emma said grabbing a set of robes from the rack. She handed them to Remus who pulled them on deciding he just get this over with.

Remus turned and looked in a mirror. He thought that he looked less pale with these on. Emma was right it was the perfect blue because he didn't look as sick with them on.

"How do you like them?" Emma asked.

"They're okay." Remus said.

"Would you like to try something else?" Emma asked.

"No, I think I'll take these." Remus said think that the Auror Ball was the day after the full moon and he would not want to look sickly to all of his wife's coworkers.

"Let we just hem those for you then." Emma said, still smiling as she began to make the sleeves the correct length. Once she had finished with both sleeves she start on the bottom. It didn't take long before she was done and Remus could take the robes off.

"Will that be all?" Emma asked as she took the robes from Remus and holding them neatly.

"My daughter needs robes, too." Remus said gesturing towards the little four year old sitting in the chair next to the one with the bags.

"What color would you like?" Emma asked Amelia after she placed Remus's robes on the counter.

"Green!" Amelia said jumping out of the chair.

"How about. . . .this one?" Emma said looking through the rack until she found a dark emerald pair of dress robes.

"Pretty!" Amelia yelled.

"Know be still so the nice lady can fix the robes so they fit you!" Remus said sitting in the chair where his daughter had just been sitting.

"Okay!" Amelia said happily standing still. Emma quickly but correctly hemmed the robes to fit the small girl. And in less than two minutes Emma was pulling the robes off Amelia and folding them.

"Was I a good girl, Daddy?" Amelia asked as Emma put the robes in a bag and rang up the total.

"You always are," Remus said smiling at the his little girl.

"Your total is ten galleons." Emma said.

Remus handed her the money and grabbed the bag with the robes and all the other bags out of the chair. He took Amelia's hand with his spare one and lead her out of the store into the cool November weather.

Remus checked his watch and saw that they would have plenty of time to get to St. Mungo's and still drop off the shopping bags at home. So Remus lead the little girl back up the street towards the arch and the Leaky Cauldron.

It was a short walk in the cold wind to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside the two flooed, with some difficulty, back home dropping off the shoppings. Then the two flooed to St. Mungo's as the grandfather clock in the sitting room struck three.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and next one up soon! Review Please!


	3. The Test

_**Strength in Family**_

A/N: To kool-aidpenguinisLOST815: Thanxs for both reviews & glad you like it.

To Koolchamp: Thanxs for the review & I'm happy you like it.

To hopeforthefuture: Glad you like it & thanxs for the review.

To Risika-James: Thanxs for the review & glad you like the pairing. Glad you think my story is good.

**Chapter 3 The Test**

Remus stepped out of the fire place with Amelia in his arms into the waiting room. A single old man sat in a chair. He was almost completely bald and had a tentacle sprouting out of his head. He was reading a magazine and whistling happily to himself.

"Aah. . . .Mr. Lupin your just in time." The receptionist said standing up. "Your right on time. First floor, Gracie Frederick ward. Go up the stairs and it's the third ward down the hall on the left hand side."

"Thank you!" Remus said steering Amelia out of the waiting room and to the stairs. They went up to the next floor and made their way towards the ward they were directed to. The walked through the doors with the words Gracie Frederick ward to see another waiting room. This one was empty except for a receptionist with blonde hair sitting at a desk, filing her nails.

"Can I help you?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes, my daughter has an appointment to see Healer Brook." Remus said frowning.

"Have a seat and she'll be with you in one moment." The receptionist said going back to filing her nails.

A door on the other side of the room open to show a older women in green robes. She wore a large smile on her face and had large green eyes. Her dark red hair was pulled up into a neat bun and she held a clip board in her hand. "Mr. and Miss Lupin?" She asked sweetly as she walked over to the two sitting in the chairs.

"Yep," Remus said standing to shack the lady's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Healer Artemis Brook, of course."

"Nice to meet you, too. This Amelia, Amelia this is Healer Brook." Remus said introducing the two to each other.

"Hello Healer Brook." Amelia said sliding off her chair onto the floor.

"Hi, darling." Healer Brook said to the little girl. "If you follow me we can get the test done so you can be on your way."

Healer Brook lead the two through the door through which she came which lead to a long hall way with tons of doors leading off it. She took them to the third to last door on right hand side. She opened the door to revile a exam room.

Along the wall opposite the door was a exam table and the right hand wall was two chairs and a magazine rack with old copies of Witch Weekly, Transfiguration Today, Wizarding's Parent Guide, and a lone copy of the Quibbler. On the left wall was a counter with different medical books and potion bottles sitting on top of it.

"Please hop up onto the exam table, and I'll get started." Healer Brook said to Amelia. Remus had to end up putting her up there himself because she couldn't hop up on the exam table like the healer wanted. "Your in here for the werewolf test, right?"

"Yes," Remus said sitting in one of the chairs so he was out of the way.

"Amelia, can you lay down for me?" Healer Brook asked sweetly. Amelia did as she was asked but seem a little scared. "Nothin' to worry 'bout, darling. I'm just going to say a simple spell move my wand over you then we'll just wait for the results. _Wolvintono_!" Healer Brook said holding her rather long wand over Amelia's head. Her long holly wand glowed a dark purple as she held her wand about six inches above Amelia's body and slowly moved from her head to her feet. Then she touched a piece of parchment sitting on the counter which glowed green then gold.

"It'll be a minute." Healer Brook said to Remus, before she turned to Amelia. "You can sit up and hop down if you want."

Amelia got down with some help from her dad. She stood close to him once he sat back down.

"Got any questions for me?" The healer asked picking up the parchment as it began to glow red then blue.

"No," Remus said just hoping to hear the results.

"Well. . . ." Healer Artemis Brook said reading the parchment her large eyes swelling a bit.

A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger for ya! Please Review!


	4. Results

_**Strength in Family**_

**A/N: Thanxs to everyone for the reviews & sorry it took so long to get this chapter up(it's not that the chapter wasn't done, the next two are actually are already done too but you have to wait for those., it's just that I didnt have access to a computer w/ the net).**

**To The Maniac Sisters: Sorry about the errors, I don't have a spell check on my old computer and I don't have a person to preread before I post it. Glad you like my story!**

**To Dayz-n-Passions-luvr: Glad you love it!**

**To Rocks-my-socks: Evil cliff hangers are a fun way to torture readers & glad you like Amelia, she's based on a older version of my baby cousin.**

**To kool-aidpenguinisLOST815: Amelia's fate is more than weather or not she is just a werewolf.**

**To Masked Mirage: Gald you think I did a great job with the story.**

**To imissdumbledore: Like your pen name & sorry you don't like cliff hangers.**

**To hopeforthefuture: Cliff hangers only suck for the readers! LOL!**

**To Blue Eyes At Night: Being mean is my job! And some suspence is needed, not mean. But I'll be nice & put the net chapter up soon.**

**To DiscombobulatedDrummer: Glad you like my story & profile. Thanxs for answering my review, I like the BSB, I love the song "Safest Place to Hide" and it the story really does fit along with the song.**

**To Koolchamp: Glad you like it!**

**Chapter 4 Results**

"Well. . . ." Healer Artemis Brook said reading the parchment her large eyes swelling a bit.

"Well, what?" Remus asked standing.

"Your daughter is a werewolf!" Healer Brook said softly.

Remus sat down. Great not only would he have to suffer but so would his daughter now. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Well there is an experimental potion that is said to help cure the werewolf but she is to old to drink it. It is for children who are three years or young who have been bite or both parents are werewolves."

"Then there is nothing you can do?" Remus asked.

"We can provide her with a Wolfsbane for kids but otherwise there is nothin' we can do." Healer Brook said.

"Speaking of Wolfsbane, do you know where I can get some?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Well. . . .I don' usually do this for people but if you don't tell anyone I can get some for you and your daughter."

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." Remus said.

"Oh well, any other questions?" Healer Brook asked a slight blush appearing across her checks and nose.

"Why hasn't she transformed before now?" Remus asked the question just popped into his head.

"Well when it is inherited that you will transform it is triggered until age five but the test can be performed a month before the child turns five. Since the last day of the month is Amelia's birthday we could perform the test today. But next full she will transform." Healer Brook said looking sad. She read over the paper again her eyes darting back and forth till the stopped and grew large. "Does your daughter ever do any thing strange?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked a little confused.

"Well. . . .It's just I've never seen anything like this appear on results before. It says that she transforms in other ways! Do she have any relatives who are metamorphmagus?"

"Her mother is one, why?" Remus said still confused.

"Well it appears that she has inherited it from her mother." Healer Brook said smiling.

"Then why haven't she used it?" Remus asked.

"She may not have discovered it yet! Well unless you have more questions your free to go!" Healer Brook said, smiling largely to them.

"Nope!" Remus said standing up and taking his daughters hand and lead her to the door.

"I'll send the Wolfsbane to you for next month as soon as a new batch is made next month." Healer Brook said opening the door. "And If you're going to use floo powder to go home you can use the fireplace in my office."

"Thank you, for everything." Remus said following Healer Brook to the last door on the right hand side. Inside was a huge office with pictures covering most of the wall space. A large desk sat on one side of the office and the fireplace on the other.

"I see you've noticed my pictures, darling!" Healer Brook said to Amelia as she looked at the many pictures on the wall. "I've got a rather large family!"

Remus thanked Healer Brook again as he picked up Amelia and a pinch of floo powder before stepping into the fire. Amelia waved good-bye to Healer Brook before she was gone in the green flames.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Review any thoughts, questions or comments you may have. I like to know what you think!


	5. Telling Tonks

_**Strength in family**_

A/N: Thanxs to all thoughs who review to my stories. Sorry it took so long to update. I had the chapter done but was grounded from the internet for being on there to long, but now that I'm back in school it is easer to update.

To The Manic Sisters: I feel the same way but I think it will make a cool story this way.

To Homeric: Glad you like and here's the next chapter ready to go.

To Masked Mirage: You just have to read and find out and I will try to have the next chapter up soon.

To imissdumbledore: Glad you like!

**Chapter 5 Telling Tonks**

It was after nine a clock, Amelia was already asleep in bed, and Tonks still wasn't home. Remus sat alone on the couch waiting for Tonks to come in so he could tell her the afternoon's findings. Remus sat staring at the flames in the fireplace thinking. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was the sun coming in through the window.

Remus sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the grandfather clock it was just after seven. Remus stood stretching, thinking that if Tonks had come in last night wouldn't he have heard her. He went down the hall stopping at the first door on the right.

The room was the color of apple blossoms and had soft, lush ivory carpet. Below the window on the opposite side of the room was an ivory color bed with a little girl sleeping under the pale pink covers with only her mousy brown hair visible. A cherry wood toy chest sat at the end of the bed open reviling a mixture of muggle and wizarding toys. On the left wall was a large picture of the family, its three occupants where sound asleep.

Remus smiled and walked down to his room. It was empty and everything looked the same as it had the day before. Remus frowned and dressed. He sat down at the desk thinking that tomorrow night he would be spending it in the Shrieking Shack, hopefully for the last time.

Remus got up and went back into the living room just as the flames in the fire turned green. Tonks stepped out of the flames and dusted her robes off. "Awfully late, aren't ya?" Remus asked causing Tonks to jump.

"Don't do that!" She yelled turning to face her husband.

"Late, aren't you?" Remus repeated.

"Things were Hell last night!" Tonks said as she walked around Remus into the kitchen. "I have to go back to work tonight."

"Why?" Remus asked as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"I have to go track down this death eater. Did you get the book?" Tonks said opening the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"Yeah and if you wait a few minutes I'll make breakfast." Remus said leaning on the counter next to the fridge.

"That would take to long." Tonks said as she pulled out some cold pizza. She pulled out her wand said a quick spell making her pizza hot. Remus handed her a plate and she set down at the table to eat. Remus sat at the table next to Tonks while she ate.

"Um. . . .I have. . . .We need to talk!" Remus said breaking the silence.

"What about?" Tonks said looking at her husband. She hated when he said they need to talk because it always was followed by bad news.

"Amelia." Remus said simply.

"What about her?" Tonks said looking a little worried.

"Well, I took her to her appointment yesterday." Remus said.

"Well?"

"She's a werewolf." Remus said avoiding Tonks eyes.

"Well there goes Hogwarts, huh?" Tonks said.

"We don't know that." Remus said looking back at Tonks.

"Well why hasn't she transformed before?"

"Apparently when it's inherited you won't transform till your five."

"So since her birthday is the last day of the month, then the full moon in December will be the first time she transforms, right?"

"Yeah and St. Mungo's will proved both of us with the Wolfsbane until I can find someone to make it myself."

"That's good, I guess." Tonks said looking out the window over the sink.

"Well, I have some good news, too." Remus said drawing Tonks attention back to him.

"What's that?"

"She's also a metamorphmagus." Remus said with a smile.

"Great she has my gift," Tonks said standing up. And as she left the kitchen Remus sworn she added. "And your curse!"

A/N: Hope you like this chapter but I won't know unless you review.


	6. Amelia's Discovery

_**Strength in Family**_

A/N: I decided to final update! Yay!

To lily Christie: Thanxs for the long review! Well Tonks didn't know that the werewolf could be inherited.

To Monday: Another long review, thanxs. The second chapter does have a point to it and if you don't think about it as more than a filler thats all it will be. Eye color and hair color is the way I describe people and I am trying to do better. As for Remus running his hand through his hair, which I know is a trait of James, but when you are around some one for along time you sometimes pick up their traits.

To justawriter: Glad you like it.

To Monai: Amelia is really cute!

To starlitenight: Thanxs for the review, heres the update.

To Elf771: Glad you like it!

To imissdumbledore: well you if you workedall day and night!

To Rocks-my-socks: Thanxs for the review!

To The Maniac Sisters who are too: Thanxs for the funny review!

To DiscombobulatedDrummer: I'm know for my short chapters and Tonks is just cranky from being up for 24hrs.

To Masked Mirage: Just wait and read!

Now on wiht the tale!

Chapter 6 Amilia's Discovery

Remus sat alone in the living room on the couch with his head in his hands, thinking. _Things must have been really bad last night because Tonks is usually a happy person. It takes a lot to get her down. But was this death eater really that important to catch? Since Voldemort is gone, for good, as of two years ago, most of the death eaters have been locked up or they went back to there normal lives._

The sound of soft foot steps brought Remus to lift his face to see his little girl coming towards the couch in her light blue pajama dress. She had a hold of a muggle teddy bear that was a soft, dark brown. There was still sleep in her eyes and her hair stuck up all over her head. Her movement was slow because she was still half asleep.

"Good Morning, sweetheart." Remus said standing up to go towards his daughter.

"Daddy," sniffled Amilia.

"What's wrong, Amilia?" Remus asked as he scoped up the little girl and sat back down on the couch with her on his lap.

"Daddy, is Mommy home? The small girl asked as she cuddled close to her dad.

"Yes, why?"

"She didn't come tell me good night last night." The little girl said looking up at her dad, "Or say good morning to me when I woke up today." The little said not understanding.

"Mom just had a long night at work and didn't mean to forget to tell you good morning." Remus said trying to comfort the small girl. "How about some breakfast?"

"Okay! Can we have pancakes?" The small girl asked as she jumped out of her father's lap.

"We had pancakes yesterday. How about oatmeal?" Remus said as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Okay!" The little girl yelled happily.

"Go get dressed will I make it." Remus said turning the girl in the direction of her room. He watched her skip off down the hall her hair bouncing on top of her head before going into the kitchen and starting to make breakfast.

In a moment Tonks walked in and sat down at the table without saying a word. Her bubble gum pink hair was wet, telling Remus she had been in the shower and she wore a clean set of black robes.

Remus was setting abowl of oatmeal on the table for everyone when Amelia was heard screaming. Tonks shot out of the room into her daughters with Remus on her heels. In the apple blossom painted room they found there daughter standing in front of a mirror, bawling her eyes out. Her hair was a bright hot pink and was styled like Tonks.

Tonks went to her side and bent down to hold the small child. "Mommy, my hair-!" She manged to say before she let out another stream of tears.

"What happen, baby?" Tonks asked as she tried to stop Amelia from crying.

A puase where Amelia stopped crying and wiped away the tears on her face. "I don't know mommy." Amelia final started talking. "I just looked in the mirror and had pink hair." A fresh set of tears fell down her face. "I don't want pink hair!"

"It's okay Amelia." Remus said as he crouched on Amelia's other side.

"No, daddy my hair is pink!" Amelia said looking at her daughter. "I want it brown!" And with those words her hair changed back to its normal color and length. Amleia looked in the mirror to see her hair looking normal. A smile came on her face and the tears where gone. "What happen?" She asked looking from one parent to another.

"You can change what you look like, just like mom." Remus said as Tonks screwed up her eyes in concentration, giving her face a expression of pain, and her hair changed to a dark purple.

"Wow, mommy your hair!" Was all Amelia could say as she looked at her mother but a moment later the shock was gone. "Let me try!" She yelled before concentrating really hard and changing her hair the same color as her mom but it did not last very long and changed back to normal. This didn't bother Amelia in the least for all she knew was that she could play dress up to the next level.

A/N: THere you have the next chapter is finally up! I've been so obsessed with my other story 'Pureblood' that I haven't worked very hard on this one but it's final up and that's all that matters, right? Review!


End file.
